Drunk Night
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Here is again a story for the PH kink-meme. Vincent and Gil end up calming themselves in getting drunk, leaving the others to pick them up in they intoxicated states.


A/N: reading through the list again I found a third one to use:

_**Drunk!Vincent.  
>I don't care how it happens or if it's pairing or just crack, but make it happen anon.<strong>_

**_Bonus if Vincent is an extremely clingy drunk_**

* * *

><p>The sound of boots clicking against the cold stone floor of the Pandora Headquarters filled the silent hallway as two pair of shadows were cast on the wall by the flickering candle. The two figures walked wordlessly beside each other, but the tension could be touched by the naked hand. Both men were here on orders to retrieve two certain people. They destination was the last door at the end of the wall from behind which muffled sounds could be heard as they stopped in front of it.<p>

"Weeelll I understand that Oz-kun and Sharon-sama asked me to retrieve our lost little raven, but why would _you_ from all people need to get the psychotic little rat?" Break asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared at his unlikely companion whom looked back at him impassive before answering with a sigh.

"Lady Cheryl thought I should be helpful because I was nearby and you can't carry both of them." answered a defeated sounding Duke Barma. Break wanted to laugh, but refrained himself from it seeing that he knew how "convincing" the lady could get.

"Oooohhh now that explains well lets get those two." Break said as the door opened and both men sweatdropped.

The whole case started with Miss Ada dragging Vincent away to the couch to show her the pictures about the new things she had ordered. No one knew what was on said pictures, but many weren't even sure **_if_** they wanted to know as they saw Vincent Nightray pale with every picture, his jaw dropping and looking generally in panic. While this happened went Gil to find Oz and found him in a misunderstandable position which by the looks of it had the young man not minded. These two things resulted in both brothers dashing away from everyone and disappearing in one of the unused rooms with a few bottles of wine. Those few bottles, exactly ten, were lying emptily on the ground and the two men were sitting at the foot of the couch with Gil crying about Oz leaving him behind for a Stupid Rabbit while Vincent was clinging to his back and cuddling him.

The two men exchanged again glances and Break now fully grinned at the other.

"Well if we get them separated, hopefully without needing our Chains, will you have an easy case to make him follow you." Break winked while he approached the siblings not sure if he should break out laughing at the sight, then now they spotted him and Gil tried flinging himself at him still wailing about Oz and being an useless servant, but Vincent was only clinging to him harder.

"This is just pathetic." Rufus said as he stalked up to the siblings, kneeled down and easily pried Vincent's arms from around Gilbert who nearly sent himself and Break on the floor as he tackled him. "Now take that crying mess somewhere where he can sober up." he ordered while still holding a squirming Vincent who tried to grab his brother.

Break only nodded while trying to take the still whimpering Raven piggyback, but he was clinging to strongly to him so that only left the more embarrassing bridal style. Something you don't wish to be seen by that psychopathic little drain rat and the retarded ahoge duke. Ugh, hopefully will the others not see this and both brothers forget everything when they get sober again.

When the door fell shut again looked Rufus down on the drunk blonde whom was glaring at him for letting the Clown take away his brother, but then he choked his head to the side and tackled the surprised redhead.

"You have preeetty eyes…" Vincent slurred while trying to grab the still half filled glass while not moving from his clingy position.

"And you had enough from the wine sir Nightray." Rufus replied while trying to stand up with the added weight on his body with less success then in his calculations. Sighing he placed an arm at the other male's back and linked the other under his legs and finally managed to stand up holding the blonde bridal style.

"Nuuuh I still want some…" Vincent whined as he started playing with Rufus's long crimson hair.

"No." he told the now pouting drunk man firmly, but that mood wouldn't last for to long.

Walking out of the room and into the direction to the others room located two floors below did Rufus his best to ignore Vincent's comments about how he liked his eyes and how they matched his hair colour while cuddling him. He should have called Dodo before they left the room to cast an illusion on them so as to not get witnesses, but he will deal with them later on then he finally saw the door he was looking for. Getting inside was easy trying to undress the other was the herder task because Vincent kept giggling and hiccupping while having an iron grip on him. Sighing again he sat down on the bed and tried a new approach.

"Vince" he said the other's name softly while stroking through his now slightly mussed blonde hair.

"Yeeesss?" the blonde asked grinning widely while staring up at the other with alcohol clouded eyes.

"Would you please allow me to get you out of your outer clothes and boots so that we can sleep?" he asked at which the other started giggling again.

"You're such a _hic_ naughty man Rufus Barma _giggle_ wanting sex when I'm sooooo drunk." Vincent slurred, but still let go and allowed the other to undress him to his black pants and white dress shirt and taking of his own white tunic. When he was done was Vincent again clinging to him giggling.

"You are a handful when you are drunk and clingy you know?" Rufus asked with a little smile as he pulled the covers over they bodies and kissed Vincent on the forehead.

"Buuuut _hic_ you loooovvveee me." Vincent stated slurry as he tried to kiss Rufus's lips, but thanks to his little coordination's problem he missed and kissed him on the nose instead, his blush making his from wine already red cheeks even redder.

"Yes, I love you and now sleep." Rufus told him and kissed his lover one last time before letting him cuddle closer and falling asleep.

They little secret was safe for a bit longer thanks to his friend. It was really lucky that Cheryl knew about them and would go with the story that she had sent the cold aristocrat to retrieve the younger Nightray brother because both knew that the blonde tended to get rather clingy if drunk. Plus lets face it Rufus was beside being manipulative, cold, slightly arrogant, obsessed with knowledge and a hidden sadistic part also a possessive bastard. In other words touch what is his even if not intentionally and you will beg for dead to come.

* * *

><p>On the next day stared many people shocked around in the Pandora Headquarters when the blood curling scream of panic hit they ears as Gilbert Nightray found something unexpected when turning to the other side of his bed. The poor subordinates only shook they head as they were passed by the young Vessalius heir luring his Cain after himself while waving a piece of meat in front of her nose. Really they thought that dealing with the Abyss and its occupants that it would have made them immune to shock, but they were mistaken. Thought most of them ran nearly against a few painful objects, the doors and the wall included, as they saw Xerxes Break carry a sobbing Gilbert Nightray around the halls shortly followed by Rufus Barma doing the same with the younger Nightray brother who was cuddling with the cold man and giggling. They didn't even want to know how the newbie's fared with this.<p>

_Owari _


End file.
